The Asian 'Invasion'
by louisadeztini
Summary: What happens when you send a girl, taught a fusion of Eastern and Western magic, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland?


**Chapter One**

**Who are you?**

A double flick, a dodge, that's it!

I cautiously observed my frail looking grandmother, as calm as ever as she stared evenly at me. I thought I finally had her in my grasp, but I was wrong.

Three minutes later, I lay on the floor of the dojo in defeat. Once again, my grandmother had pulped me to nothing.

"You think too much girl," hunh? I shifted to get a better look of my grandmother's profile, "While it is good that you strategise, sometimes…" My grandmother, who was at least ninety years old, deftly performed a cartwheel and started making her way towards the house, "Sometimes, all you need is to trust your instincts, not blindly follow your mind and its rules." Grandma did have a point there, she had once used underhand methods to make her point, "Including you grandma?" A chuckle was my answer to that. Not that it made much sense.

"Hurry up! For an old woman who has survived the wars, and lived nearly a century, I move faster than you!" A yell resounded from the upper levels. With a weary sigh, I scrambled to my feet and took for the stairs.

Flexing my muscles warily, I took stock of the damage I had inflicted onto my already weary body. For quite some time, my grandmother had been pushing me to train harder and cram more information into my head. I could bet my entire savings, that something major was about to happen soon. Even if my practical mind didn't believe it, magically reading tarot cards and palms work. Hard as it is to believe.

Slouching to show my displeasure, I scowled darkly at my grandmother and reached out for that huge book that she held out for me. If I cannot achieve something vocally, I'll achieve it through physical means.

"Make sure you memorise it as much as possible. Though I would rather hope not, you might have need for it. The book's yours to keep." I threw a hand over my shoulder as I made my way to my room to show that I understood and muttered a couple of Hokkien curses. I'm not too sure if my grandmother ever hears those foul curses that I use, but since she hasn't voiced any objection, I couldn't care less.

Cradling the huge leather-bound book in my arms, I sank into my comfort seat under its weight. Frankly speaking, if I interpreted my grandmother's words properly, reading the book would put me to sleep.

It has been five years since I moved in with my grandmother in Singapore from China, just to further my studies. I have indeed furthered my range of studies, from mathematics to history to magic. Yes, magic. I happen to be a descendant of some super powerful court magician/physician of the Han Dynasty, whoever he may be. My blood lineage has been closely associated with the family crest of intertwined Lion and Dragon, said to symbolise courage, power, and cunning. I have traced my family tree from the start of it, and I appear to be a pureblooded Chinese magician, not that it really concerns me.

I attend a normal school in Singapore - Crescent Girls' School, where my grandmother is quite satisfied that I will not be able to create any mischief with any male. One misconception of my grandmother's – that all modern teenagers are obsessed with the opposite sex. I beg to differ, it is not that I don't appreciate some male eyecandy, but dating or whatsoever is the last thing on my mind now. It is simply not easy to juggle normal studies and my magical ones evenly.

I study a general range of mathematics, English, science, Chinese, Malay, literature, history, geography and even Home Economics now. But once this year is over, I'll be able to specialise in a few subjects. The sciences, Malay, Geography and History and perhaps Japanese appeal to me now, though I will have to take Chinese since it is my Mother Tongue.

At home, my grandmother pushes me to my limits whenever she can. Daily 10km jogs as soon as I reach home; followed by the study of the history of magic once my homework is done. Then during the holidays, she will cram loads of practical magic down my throat, not to mention potions, divinations and illusions!

I have a wand - made of a single dragon scale, but I practice wand-less magic the most, since it is discreet.

To think of it, if not that the China system was so much taxing on the brain compared to Singapore, I would never have survived the seemingly tough regime. Not to mention that the magic I learn about quickens my understanding for school subjects.

My family and relatives all have mixed reactions to my training in magic - a fusion of western and Asian. It sparked an outcry from my numerous aunts and uncles, livid that their own children weren't chosen for special guidance. My parents expressed unease, for I was the first child since her own grandmother, who was my great-great-great-grandmother, taught my grandmother. They were fearful that with the power in my hands, I would get into no good, and exploit my talent. After all, as they all say, with great power comes great responsibility. My younger sister and brother couldn't be bothered with the magic business, and were more than happy to see me packed off to Singapore.

As for me, I'm not too sure if I'm interested in keeping the family lineage alive. If it meant I had to marry some old fart and have sex with him just to get pregnant, I'd rather start a war with the Chinese Mafia.

'Xiao Qi, please help me open the door and receive the guests,' with my grandmother's authority, the request came across as a command. I scrambled off the seat, gently placing the book down and decided to get to the door the normal way, just in case someone saw me through the window.

_This is my December…_

_This is my time of the year…_

I was currently addicted to the song that had originally sung by Linkin Park, but I preferred the Josh Groban rendition.

_This is my December…_

_This is all so clear…_

Humming the tune softly under my breath, I tapped the tune out on the stairs leading down.

_This is my December…_

_This is my snow-covered home…_

I casually reached up, grabbed the door key off its hook, and headed through the hallway towards the main door.

_This is my December…_

My humming faltered when two huge black objects blocked the door from me, oh no.

_This is me alone_

It died out altogether when I realised that the objects, were two men clothed in huge, billowing robes. In addition, I was alone, in the hallway, with them blocking the traditional way out.

"I thought Ms Wu said the girl was well-versed in magic?" The much younger, brown-haired teen turned towards the silver-haired, bearded man.

Ms Wu? That would be my grandmother, seeing that they mentioned a girl that obviously indicated me. I bristled, I'm not exactly that much younger than the teen. Even if I'm at a disadvantaged height, just like my mother and her mother, who is the grandmother I'm living with now.

'Lao Ma! We've got two weird robed males in the house, not OUTSIDE the house. Do you intend for me to greet them courteously or chase them out?' I leaned against the wall, slowly constructing an elaborate yet subtle defence spell as I warily observed the two strangers while awaiting my grandmother's instructions. I couldn't see how those two could have gotten past the wards my grandmother and I had put up around the house. The teen had that rather fascinating faint scar on his forehead. If it weren't for his pallid looking skin, I wouldn't have been able to spot it.

I gave up after seconds of waiting for my grandmother to respond to my question. I tucked my hands behind and constructed my illusion.

"Here, my grandmother asked me to hand this to you as a gift," I plastered my best innocent look on my face and coyly handed the teen a black box. Unbeknownst to him, and hopefully the older one, I had placed a mild explosion spell for that tiny insult about my height/age and my supposed inability to perform magic.

"Just walk straight down the hallway to the kitchen; I'm sure my grandmother is there. I'll be down in a minute," I smiled sweetly and rushed up to my room before I burst out into laughter.

I slammed my door shut, and hastily activated my protection wards; it should be enough to keep the noise in and extra people out of my room. Though someone might be able to break through if I wasn't paying close attention. I let out a sigh, hoping that I had not made a wrong decision to let the two strangers loose in the house. And it had better not be a knowing look in the old man's eyes as he watched me make my escape. I wanted that high-handed teen to get his retribution. Bao ying, as we Chinese put it. I just hope that the teen would open the box before my grandmother caught sight of it. She can identify my most elaborate spells in a moment, whereas I take over ten minutes of intense concentration to sniff out a hint of her weaker spells. She's that good.

Needing something to relieve the tension, I sat down before and my piano and fingered it possessively. I'm sure my grandmother won't mind that I'm exercising my creative side of the brain…

Humming a soft tune, I ran my fingers over the keys, mentally debating over which keys would best capture the essence of the melody. I closed my eyes and let my fingers take over. Over the next half hour, I worked hard on fine-tuning the harmony, with the exception of a slight disturbance of my wards that registered at the back of my mind. I was wondering if someone would try to berate me for what I did, but whatever that could have happened, should have happened by now.

Perhaps it could be turned into a song, I just needed to think of a suitable topic to vent about in the lyrics.

I absent-minded waved my fingers in the air and caught the notepad and pen that had floated off my study table. Hearing an astonished gasp behind me, I violently leapt out of the piano seat and activated my defence spell.

"May I be of assistance to you?" Spoken in Chinese, I had a sadistic sense of satisfaction as I watched him struggle to comprehend my words. The goldfish look on his face was a slight balm for my pricked ego.

"English please," he gave up and requested me to switch my language.

"Well, at least that was polite. I take it that you didn't like the gift?" I casually tossed over my shoulder as I made my way towards the book about dragons that I had abandoned. Even if my defence up, it was probably a mistake to turn my back from him. However, with my teeth set at an edge after seeing him again, I was rash, taking unnecessary risks.

"I never got to open it, even though I'm sure a present from a beauty like you would be fantastic."

A cynical laugh bubbled, "You simply sarcastically flatter me too much. Trying to boost my ego?" I shot back in frustration.

"No, I wasn't trying to flatter you, but that piece of music that you composed is beautiful. Even from the start, it was soothing," I could detect the sincerity in his voice, seemed like there was no need to read his aura. He must have been here long, if he heard everything. Though 'soothing' was the last thing I wanted my music to be like right now, did he have a horrible, troubled soul?

"Thank you," Muttering, I turned back and faced him, "I'm sure it would be my grandmother that sent you up to deliver the death sentence for that prank?"

"Good heavens, no!" He shook his head, and added, "I don't quite think that you would listen to me right? Besides, what prank are you talking about?"

"Bingo," I grinned, "I'm glad you figured that out on your own. Oh it's nothing, I think that elder of yours knew what was going on. Or I should have seen a yelling teenaged brunette coming after me for revenge." I grinned, "You were the one who broke my wards," I accused. He raised his hands in surrender, "It was the only way to get in. You didn't hear my calls at all."

I didn't? Now that was interesting, I usually had sharp ears that detected the slightest sound.

"Seems that you didn't hear me at all," Laughter bubbled in us. I stretched my hand as a friendly gesture, "I guess we're quits then?" A nod was all I needed, "So why are you here then? Who are you and that elderly companion of yours? Why would you want to speak with my grandmother? You are wizards right? What has me being magical have to do with you?" As you should have noticed, much as my mind likes to think, I am not exactly a patient person, I like to cut straight to the point.

"Yes, we're wizards," He paused, trying to phrase an answer to all my questions, "It's regarding your studies, and that _elderly companion_ of mine is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm Harry Potter." He seemed expectant.

Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter…?

Authoress's note: This was written on impulse. LOL. I have kinda planned out what I want to write though... My second draft, cleaned up grammar errors and stuff... Do review!


End file.
